ReHash
by roundarosie
Summary: Tenten and the other Konoha kunoichi have somehow been brought to this horrible, horrible place. They say there is no way to escape, but can Tenten manage to not give up hope? Kankuro x Tenten Angst,Language,SH
1. Caught

**peachpit:** Hello, and thank you for stopping by to read my pathetic excuse for a Naruto fanfiction. Before reading, please know that this fic has several _adult-themed _chapters. Some of which I have omited from the story just so I can post it on without getting banned. If you would like to read the full unedited version (which is basically the same, only it will include the lemons), you can find this same story on my net account, _peachpit_. Thanks.

**Naruto: **peachpit does not own me, the series I come from, or any of the characters from the series I come from. If she did, things would be a heck of a lot more perverted.

**peachpit: **ENJOY! Please review, I really appriciate every review I get.

The first thing she heard was the faint clattering of hooves blending with the sound of slowly moving wheels. Faint drumbeats of raindrops could be heard above her aching head. It took all the will she could muster to lift her head up and slowly flutter her heavy eyelids open. Where was she? All she knew was she felt a sharp twinge of pain shoot along her left side. Wincing, she cradled her side with her right arm.

A pair of auburn eyes scanned their way across her surroundings. She saw the figures of several other people sitting unconsciously around her, though she was not in a responsive enough state to make out who they were. She at the moment could scarcely remember who she was or what she was doing here.

After a few moments of absorbing her surroundings, she had come to the conclusion she was in some sort of enclosed cart being pulled by what sounded like two very slow horses. She wanted to prop herself up so she wasn't leaning so much against the wall of the cart, but she was so sore and so void of energy, there was no way she could manage it.

She tried desperately to remember the last thing that had happened to her. She couldn't. As her mind slowly began to clear, she felt the cart come to an abrupt stop. A moment later, a small door on her right opened violently. She squinted her eyes and anxiously tried to make out the two figures that stood on the other side of the door. Rain had been allowed to freely flow into the cart, stinging at her open eyes. When she reached up weakly to rub them, she felt a rough hand yank ruthlessly at her wrist, pulling her forcefully to her feet.

A tall, burly man clung mercilessly on her wrist. She cast a glance at whoever had grabbed her. It was difficult to see in the dark, but she could make out the broad shape of his face. Two tiny, watery eyes stared threateningly above a fat misshapen nose. Her mouth went agape. She did not know what to do.

"_Git out_." He said fiercely, pulling her towards the door. She quickly did as she was told. Another man awaited her outside of the cart. He was much shorter, but still an inch or two taller than her. He had a slightly narrow face that was covered with five o'clock shadow. He told her to stay put and keep quiet. He had a strange accent.

She waited while five other girls where directed out of the cart and into the rain. When her eyes glanced at the other frightened girls, her mind flickered on and began working again.

Tenten's eyed widened as she struggled to hold in a whimper cased front a sharp jolt of pain that was continuing to run down her side. Judging by the posture of the others, they were all in the same pain as her. She could only assume she looked as roughed-up as they did. She turned her attention to the shorter man as he began to bark to them over the rain.

"Listen up, you little twits," he began. "I don't want any trouble from you, ya hear?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bronze watch that looked as if it had seen better days. "We're already two hours behind schedule because of that little shit-" at this he glanced heatedly at a red-haired girl Tenten had never seen before, "-and I don't want any more mishaps."

The larger man shut the door to the cart and walked to the smaller man.

"Lucas, I'll take em' to the bunks. You go and tell Kudo we've checked in." He said. The one called Lucas nodded and turned to go into a rather large warehouse-looking building. Tenten took this moment to glance around her surroundings. She could make out through the rain a tall solid fence surrounding several buildings. She glanced back at the man as he began to speak.

"All of ya' git over there," he roared as he began to push them all towards the old building next to the one Lucas had entered. Given her weakened state, she, like the rest of them, had no choice but to comply.

After he lead them in the building, he slammed the door behind them. Tenten heard a click of metal on the other side, indicating he had locked them inside. She turned to face the other girls.

A girl she recognized as Hyuuga Hinata had her hands over her mouth and tear streaming down her puffy red cheeks. Every few seconds a hiccup would cause her to twitch nervously upward. Her watery eyes glanced nervously at her comrades, who where too nervous and exhausted to speak. Tenten didn't know what to do next. She felt a burning sensation as she inhaled deeply. Her lungs hurt.

Finally, the silence was broken by a girl with bleach blonde hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. Tenten recognized this girl as Yamanaka Ino.

"_Where are we?"_

No one knew.

Hinata held in a sob.

"I remember running from someone, then it all just went black…" a pink-haired kunoichi stated. It took a moment to realize this girl was Sakura; her hair was a mess and bruises and cuts were visible everywhere on her pale skin. All of her comrades seemed to be in pretty bent-up shape.

Tenten turned quickly and glanced at her surroundings. The building was just on big room filled with several lines of bunk-beds. One side of the room had sinks on the wall, and a small curtained area she assumed held toilets. The walls were a faded gray she assumed was white at one point; Thin cracks spider webbed themselves across the walls. The high ceiling was made fogged, cracked, and filthy windows that she almost mistook for solid wall. Slow moving fans dangled limply like broken twigs hanging from a dead tree.

Her eyes traced downward at the lines of bunks. Light red sheets hung flaccidly, bunched in certain areas, over the bunks; It was obvious someone had been sleeping in them recently. Tenten's nostrils flared as the strong stench of unwashed bedding hit her like a powerful wave. She automatically lifted her hands over her nose. Unfortunately, the same sharp pain as before shot through her arm and her side and forced it back down. Tenten grimaced. What made it hurt so bad to move?

The room filled with a great slamming sound, then silence. Tenten turned back around, startled at the sudden noise. The same man that had grabbed her before marched forward and began pulling her out of the room. The others could only stand still, terrified at what he would do to them if they were to protest. Tenten automatically fought against his grip, but the man proved much more in a position to put up a fight, as her muscles to gave out and she could do nothing but let him drag her through a door to their right.

The door slammed behind them and she was thrown onto a couch. She looked up just when he had left through another door. Tenten blinked. Had he left her alone in here? She stood up slowly. Suddenly, a cold voice snapped out of nowhere,

"_Sit down!_" Startled, Tenten complied.

Tenten could not see the owner of the voice, but he was sitting behind a large desk with his chair turned opposite of her. A small trace of smoke trailed into the air above him. Tenten shifted slightly. If she wasn't so scared and confused, she would have felt as if she were sitting in an office for a business interview. The man in the chair--she could tell it was a man from the deepness in his voice--sounded as if he were rummaging through a box or something.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the man turned his chair and got up. Dropping some papers on the table, he slowly made his way toward her. The dangling light made the room dim, and the air was foggy as if twenty people had been going through hundreds of packets of cigarettes. This made it extremely difficult to identify the man. He stopped a few feet in front of her; She felt his cold eyes run across her shaking skin.

"…Akitaro, that fucking dumbass really roughed you up, I can only assume the others are in such shitty condition as well," the stranger muttered grudgingly under his breath. Tenten didn't say anything, she assumed he was talking to himself. After a few seconds, he spoke up again.

"What's your name, girl?" He said. Tenten hesitated.

"I said, _what's you name_?" He barked louder, making Tenten jump slightly in her seat. Tenten's throat went dry as she told him quietly.

"Tenten, huh? Fuckin' retarted name if you ask me," He muttered. "Stand up."

Tenten slowly did as she was told.

The stranger walked around her in a circle and carefully examined her bruised body. When he had made on full loop, he began walking towards his desk once more and pulled open a drawer. As he rummaged through it's contents, he said to her,

"All right, take your shirt off,"

Tenten's head shot up. _What did he just tell her to do?_

He returned a moment later with an object in his hands Tenten couldn't see. He glared at her with dark eyes Tenten noticed for the first time, and spat,

"Are you as fuckin' retarted as your name is, or do I have to keep repeating myself? I told you to take off your shirt, so that means take off your goddamn shirt or I'll yank it off myself!"

She stood a moment in silence, terrified of what was to happen next. He quickly grew annoyed and honored his promise of ripping the already tattered light pink shirt off of her trembling frame within seconds.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have smacked some sense into you, you fuckin' retard…" He growled. Tenten trembled and lifted two shaking arms crossing her chest.

The strange man lofted up the object, looked through and pressed a button. A bright flash blinded her temporarily, and he repeated the action several times until she felt almost sick with dizziness. Slowly, he set the camera on the table and threw a pile of messily-folded fabric into her arms and ordered her to leave through the door she was dragged through. Tenten was happy to get out of the room as quick as she could.

When she reached the large bunked room, she was greeted not by her fellow kunoichi, but several girls sitting and talking among the previously emptied bunks. Tenten slowly advanced to the room, not sure on what to do. She turned to her right when she heard the sound of several girls giggling.

"Oh look," A particularly skinny girl with dark brown hair and dull green eyes said to her companions with a twisted grin, "Looks like the new whores have arrived."

Tenten's eyes widened.

**peachpit: **I promise it gets more interested. I'm afraid the first chapters of all my stories are always the worst. Gomenesai. Please review, I would very much appriciate it.

**Naruto:** Thank you! _Dattebayo!_


	2. Glass

**peachpit:** Hurray, Chapter Two. oo

**Naruto: **She still doesn't own me. Nor will she ever. Unless Masashi Kishimoto-sama goes insane and decides to give the series to a rabid 16-year-old Italian fangirl.

**peachpit:** squeal

For the next few minutes, all she could feel was the heavy breathing of her chest and the cold solid wall against her stiff back. This couldn't be real. None of this was really happening. Tenten took a deep breath as she looked around the crowded room again. She stood there in silence, for how long she did not know.

Suddenly, an unexpected slam caused Tenten to jump and glance to her right. A familiar figure was thrown out of a room, slouching over a bundle of clothes similar to the ones Tenten had earlier been instructed to put on. The trembling frame of one of her fellow kunoichi stood nearby, shaking and confused.

"_Hinata_!" Tenten gasped and she made her way to her comrade.

"Hinata!" She said again as she gently shook her shoulder. A pair of milky white eyes slowly looked upward to Tenten.

"Ten…ten-san?" Hinata whispered. Tenten nodded.

"What kind of place is this?" She choked shakily.

"I…I don't know, Hinata." Tenten lied. Hinata looked as if the last thing she needed right now was to know she was captured and placed in a whore-house.

Hinata buried her bruised face into Tenten's comforting grasp. Tenten began to slowly pat Hinata on the back and mutter small futile words of comfort that seemed to have no effect. She glanced upward at the dirty glass ceiling high above them, and could tell the rain had not stopped since they had gotten there.

Leading her to an empty bed, Tenten urged Hinata to sit down and take some deep breaths. Hinata's shaking hand wiped a small trail of tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Tenten was unsure of what to do. She didn't know how to comfort her seeing as they both were in the same position, but she assured Hinata that no matter what they would stick together.

This seemed to soothe the trembling Hyuuga a little, and she began to calm down a bit. As time passed, they were greeted by two fellow kunoichi, Sakura and Ino, who had been given the same treatment Tenten and Hinata had received.

That night they were instructed to sleep in a bunk that had each of the girl's names quickly written on it with a marker. Tenten observed there were several oter names crossed out already on each bunk, but she decided not to dwell on it. Exhausted, Tenten didn't protest to lying down on the small bunk. The person who was sleeping above her she had never seen before. Hinata and the others were close by, though.

Even though they were in her line of vision, Tenten felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life. The musty smell of the dirty sheets made her sick; She was tempted to just throw them on the floor and try to sleep without them, but the cracks in the glass roof let rain and wind seep inward, chilling her aching bones.

Several times she felt the need to either relieve herself in one of the lavatories or shift to one of her sides, but the room was so awkwardly quiet with the sounds of sleeping strangers she felt if she were to move, something horrible would happen.

She heard the girl above her shift in her sleep. Someone in the room coughed. With each sudden break of silence came a wave of fear jolt through her body. Surly the others were just as restless as she was. As fatigued as she was, she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep.

The itchy material she was given to wear forced her to move. The faded blue shirt seemed a little too big on her; while the matching pants seemed too small, they barely touched her ankles. Everyone seemed to be wearing it here, aside from the men she had been brought here by.

Closing her watery russet eyes, she fell into a fitful sleep listening to the sound of rain falling through the broken cracks on the glass ceiling.

She awoke to the sound of a man barking orders. She sat up quickly, her side began hurting once more. The same tall, burly man she had first seen walked in and ordered everyone to line up against the wall. Several girls groaned and got up, walking to the wall casually, while several others (like herself) hesitated and followed meekly after.

She stood awkwardly towards the end of the line, between a tall busty black-haired girl she had never seen and an unusually familiar girl who stood leaning against the wall with her hands on her hips. Tenten looked uneasily at her, trying to get a better look at her face, which was bruised and battered much like the rest of her body and several others around her. _Where had she seen her before…?_

Before she could place her finger on it, the man shouted at everyone so loud, it cause Tenten to jump slightly and face forward.

"Listen you little shits! Some of you are new here, so just so you know, My name is Akitaro Ginto."

Tenten blinked and shifted.

"As long as you are here, you will do everything I or Lucas says. We make the rules. We enforce them.You mess up, and we'll mess you up."

Tenten felt her face heat up. Akitaro went on,

"That room over there is where Kudo-sama works. You do not go in there unless you are told to do so."

Tenten glanced at the room he was pointing to. It was the same room she was shoved into yesterday. That man she met in there must be Kudo.

"Here's how things work around here. We get calls from customers who stay at the hotel next door. They specify what their needs are, and we chose the one of you who fits those needs best. You go over there and do _exactly _whatever he tells you to, or I will break your face. Got it?"

There was a silence aside from a few terrified whimpers. One of which Tenten saw came from Hinata.

Akitaro waited a moment before clearing his throat and continuing,

"I take roll every morning. I expect you to be in line the second the alarm goes off to wake you up. Also, if you look over there, there are-"

He went on for quite awhile, babbling about how and when to use certain facilities and when and how they would be fed. Tenten stood there, rubbing her aching side and wishing she would just wake up. Akitaro began making his way down the row of girls, checking off things on his keybored and asking the names of new arrivals. Tenten's face sunk as she tried her best to stay still.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The girl standing next to her said.

"Huh?" Tenten looked up.

"I said, You're new here, aren't you?" She repeated, not bothering to even look at her. Damn, she looked familiar…

"Er, yes. Yes I was brought here yesterday…" Tenten's chocolate eyes fell to the floor again. The girl turned to her.

"I've been here for a few weeks. Knocked clean over the head in my sleep." Tenten nodded, not knowing what kind of response to give.

"I've tried everything I can think of to get out of here. Bastards took away my weapons and they keep everyone here so drugged up on some sort of mid-dose tranquilizer they're to weak to move or fight or do anything."

Tenten's head shot up.

"Tranquilizer?"

"Yeah." She pointed with her thumb to a small red puncture in her neck. A ring of light red encircled it.

"They stick you when you don't expect it. Like while you're asleep or in the middle of eating or whatever. If you try to fight they sock you in the face." She turned her face to the side and pointed to a small purple welt on her cheek.

"Oh my," Escaped Tenten's lips.

"Got me the first day I was here," The girl said remorsefully. She faced downward.

"But…certainly, there must be _some _way to get out of here…?" Tenten said in a hushed voice.

The girl shook her head. Her spiky, blonde, shoulder-length hair swished lightly with her head.

"I've tried almost everything. Security is tighter than it looks. They got guys at every door. Not to mention the fence is electric. They even have guys waiting outside the door during jobs, too."

"…jobs?" Tenten questioned apprehensively.

The girl looks sympathetically at her with dark blue eyes. She didn't say anything, though.

Tenten faced the floor once again. Surly her teammates had realized her absence and were looking for her? Surly everyone here had someone looking for them…

"My brothers probably know I'm gone by now, though." The girl spoke up again, as if she had read Tenten's mind.

"Your brothers?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I have two."

"I don't have any siblings…"

"Hm. Your not missing much." Then girl paused a minute before turning to Tenten.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tenten. What's yours?"

Before the girl could answer, Akitaro had made his way to the near end of the line where Tenten was standing. He turned sharply to Tenten and ordered her name. She told him. He nodded and wrote it down.

He took a step and face the girl Tenten had been talking with. His face turned to a cruel smirk. He wrote something down and moved on. She leaned inward and whispered,

"That's the ass who hit me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tenten couldn't think of anything else to say.

"After we leave the line, I'll show you around this place, allright?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Temari. I'm from the Sand Village."

**peachpit: **Please review. Oh, and thank you for reading. _Arigato!_


	3. Kankuro

**peachpit:** Hurray, Kankuro-sama comes into the story finally!

**Kankuro:** Damn straight!

**Naruto:** HEY! How come I'm not in this story? ;;

**peachpit:** I'm letting you do my disclaimer's for me, aren't I?

**Naruto:** sigh Yeah...peachpit doe not own me...

Taking a deep breath, he stood dead still on the branch. With hawk eyes he scanned his surroundings, looking carefully for any signs of life. Seeing none, he let out a breath and continued hopping stealthily from one tree to the next. A long, oblong object hanging over his shoulder against his back swayed with him against the wind. It was becoming heavy, and it was getting hot.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Kankuro came to what he thought would be a safe place to rest. He set aside the peculiar entity, resting it against a tree. Looking upward, he could see dark clouds through the thick leaves of the trees. It would be raining soon.

And yet it was still so humid outside; He began to wish he had not worn his usual outfit of nothing but black. Since it was about to rain, Kankuro thought it would be wise to find a place to lay low for the night.

Or was it the day? He had been traveling so long, and the sky had been an ominous dark purple since he left, he couldn't tell what time it was. He could taste the bitter humidity in his mouth. There was going to be a storm soon. Maybe not today, but soon enough.

He muttered a curse under his breath. He had been traveling an endless trail searching, but to no avail. How many days had he been looking? Four…five? Somewhere along there. All this rain had covered the bastard's tracks, making it difficult to know which direction to even begin.

But Kankuro was practically a Jounin by now. After returning to his village post to the Chuunin exams three years ago, he had been sent on missions here and there by the Kazekage to help everyone and their Grandmum.

Kankuro sighed heavily and propped himself against the thick trunk of a tree. He had been sent alone by his brother, the Kazekage, on a rescue mission. Gaara must have thought he could trust Kankuro with returning their sister.

He looked to the sky again after hearing a loud crash in the distance. A spider web-like flash of light cracked it's way across the blackening sky soon afterward. He frowned when he felt a thick drop of liquid pelt him in the face.

"_Damn rain_…" he muttered before seeking shelter under the thick leaves of the tree. Rain began falling at a steadier pace now, slowly dampening the dirt and grass. Kankuro scowled.

"Shit, like tracking these bastards wasn't hard enough for me already…" He cursed.

Sighing, he leaned back against the tree and wiped the annoying droplet of water off of his face. There was no use trudging around in the rain for now. Most likely he would just get lost, and that was all he needed. Just when he felt his annoyance build up, he felt a pang of guilt course through his system.

Temari was out there somewhere, probably a lot worse off. That is, _if _she was still alive. The thought made him begin to worry.

But of course, it was _Temari _after all. She could take care of herself until he got there to rescue her. At least…he hoped so.

Shaking all negative thoughts from his mind, Kankuro decided it was best to try not to think about that at the moment and get some rest. He still had a lot of traveling and tracking to do, and he was exhausted from searching non-stop for over a day.

Sighing for what seemed the umpteenth million time, he pulled his black cap over his eyes and tried his best to get some shuteye.

After an hour or so passed, Tenten knew the warehouse front and back. Temari had gone through not only the whole main room where the girls were to sleep, but through several hallways and doors Tenten had not noticed before. It seems this place was a heck of a lot larger than Tenten had perceived , and she had thought it huge to begin with.

Tenten had thought it would be wise to stick with Temari, seeing as she knew the ways of this strange place much more than she did. Although the older girl claimed to have been here only a few weeks, she gave off the impression of knowing every nook and cranny of the entire place.

Temari brought Tenten to a room in the back of a hallway.

"This is the laundry room." she stated.

Tenten stared blankly.

"It's almost empty aside from a few buckets and rags…" she observed.

"You have to wash whatever you want clean yourself," she explained. Tenten gave a look of disgust. This was probably the reason all of the sheets looked so filthy.

Tenten's eyes trailed to a side of the wall that held what looked like a row of lockers.

"What are in those?" She ventured, pointing towards them.

"Those have these clothes," Temari pointed to her and Tenten's faded blue, less than attractive uniform, "they also have aprons and stuff."

"Aprons?" Tenten questioned.

"If you get sent to work at the Hotel, you gotta wear an apron. It's like some dumb policy or something." Tenten nodded, though she did not entirely understand.

Tenten was tempted to finally ask about this Hotel everyone had been mentioning, but she figured she would find out soon enough and it sounded like something she would be less than enthusiastic over.

"We should head back to the main room," Temari said, glancing at a crooked clock on the wall."The Hotel gets busy around noon and if you aren't over there your first day here, it'll just cause a world of trouble for you."

Tenten nodded half-heartedly and began following the older girl through the unkempt hallways. As they walked, Tenten took notice of all the high, cracked, glass windows that were around the place. Every one of them was fifthly. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

"So…what are your brothers like, Temari?" The brunette said in an attempt to spark a conversation.

"They're okay." Was her only response. Tenten got the impression Temari wasn't very interested in sharing anything about her family at all, so she left it at that.

When they reached the main room, a lot of girls were missing and a few were wearing slightly off-white aprons. The ones who were wearing them seemed a lot busier than the rest.

Temari spoke up,

"They usually don't send me over until six, but you should stay around here just incase they send you earlier than they would me,"

Tenten shot an apprehensive glace at Temari,

"I…I hope I go the same time as you…otherwise I wouldn't know what I'd do…" She glanced downward at the floor.

Hesitating, Temari slowly placed an awkward hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, I'm not the only nice person here, you know."

Tenten nodded, though she seriously doubted her words. Glancing to the other end of the room, she couldn't see a single one of her comrades. Where…?

"T-Tenten-san…" a familiar shy voice piped up from the left. Turning, Tenten's dark eyes met those of the Hyuuga heir once more.

"Hinata!" Tenten said. "Thank goodness, I didn't know where you had gotten to…"

"That man," Hinata gestured towards a room towards the right, "he took the others to another building next door…I don't know why."

Tenten tried to suppress the gulping noise she made while trying to rid herself of the lump in the back of her throat. Hinata continued to stare at Tenten with concerned eyes, hoping for a positive response.

There was a loud noise that interrupted the awkward silence. The three girls lifted their head up and saw Akitaro trudging towards them after slamming a door to a side hallway behind him. Hinata and Tenten held their breath. Temari stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Okay," He began, facing a handful of girls that were standing nearby. "We need some of you to go to the Hotel and clean things up again for a big job we have reserved." He paused, as if he was making sure they were listening, then continued once more.

"We need…you two, you…" he began pointing to girls at random. There was a fearful suspense ringing in the brunette's ear.

"You, and…"

A fateful finger landed on Tenten.

"You three."

Kankuro woke with a start when he felt a splash of cold water finally weigh down the leaves above him and drop on his head. Jumping up quickly, he darted his eyes around for any signs of a threat. Realizing it was just the rain, he cursed and slipped hit hat off.

A mess of unkempt, messy brown hair fell in a tangle over his eyes as he wrung the water from his cap.

"Geez, I'm asleep for thirty minutes and it's starts raining waterfalls from the sky," he complained as he placed his still damp hat on his head.

Wringing out the hat did nothing, as the rain had begun falling through the trees and soaking everything it touched. Angrily, Kankuro picked up the object leaning patiently against the tree, and slung the soggy wrappings over his shoulder.

"I hate the rain," he muttered as he jumped to a nearby tree branch. "We never get rain at home,"

He squinted and wiped some liquid from his face, smearing his face paint.

Taking a quick look around him, Kankuro tried his best to determine which direction he should go. The rain made it difficult to determine, but he eventually decided on South.

With a grunt, Kankuro began jumping tree branch to tree branch to continue his search for the lost sand-village kunoichi. Although he was still exhausted, the thought of his sister still being alive drove him to continue despite his fatigue and hatred of rain.

**peachpit:** Thank you so much for reading this.

**Kankuro:** It's boosts her self-esteem.

**Naruto:** STOP COMING HERE! Only I'm supposed to help her with opening and ending things!

**Kankuro:** Baka.

**peachpit:** Gomen, Naruto-kun... TT.TT;;

**Naruto:** pouts


	4. The Hotel

**peachpit: **WOW! I finally got this chapter done! Have fun reading! I'll try and update soon! Oh, and thank you for the reviews. I appriciate every one of them, I really, really do. Thank you so much! _Arigato_! And thank you for the offers of help, but I have a few friends who offered to help as well...I will try to improve myself.

The three girls stood close together as they were lead out of the front door, outside into the damp air. Under a roofed walkway, they were lead by Akitaro to what looked like the back of a tall white building. When they reached the back room, the bulky man turned to face the group of girls he was herding.

"Your duties are written on your job cards. Get to work. You'll break for lunch in three hours."

With that, he turned and locked the door behind him. Tenten waited a moment, as to make sure he was completely gone, before turning to Temari.

"What's a job card?" she questioned.

"I'll show you in a minute," The blonde replied. "First, you need to wash your face and fix your hair or the guests might complain. You don't want one of Akitaro's punishments."

Tenten swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Temari to a small dirty bathroom in the back, Hinata trailing behind quietly. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes. Her face was filthy. Small purple bruises could be seen scattered across her darkened skin. Her once smooth, ebony hair that had been placed carefully in to tidy symmetrical buns now lied in two matted messes on her head. She felt as bad as she looked.

Ferociously, she yanked her hair down and began combing through the knotted mess with her fingers. Watching her, Temari reached into the right pocket of her faded blue pants and pulled out a small, plastic comb.

"Let me help," She ordered more than asked. Tenten retreated her shaking hands and let her arms hang limply at her side, a feeling of hopelessness filled Tenten's chest.

As Temari slowly and carefully began working through Tenten's knots, she turned her head to the silent Hyuuga.

"Go ahead and wash your face off while I work on her hair."

Hinata nodded and walked timidly to the old, cracking sink.

Minutes later, Temari led the two younger girls to a small room with a large bulletin board on the wall. Papers were scattered sporadically over it. Temari traced her finger along the surface of one sheet of paper with names listed on it.

"Your names aren't up here yet," she stated. "but I have room duty, so you two can come with me." Temari re-tied the waist of her apron. Tenten and Hinata had been instructed to grab one on their way over, and proceeded on tying it neatly on.

Room duty was fairly easy. Your job was to go into rooms that had been used the night before and replace the sheets, clean the floor, and make sure everything was in order. Occasionally you were expected to clean the hallways.

Four days after her arrival, Tenten was washing the hall floor. Two neat, brunette braids hung loosely over her shoulders. Hinata had gone with Temari to get a bucket of water to mop with. Setting aside her rag, Tenten sighed as she stood up. Stretching, she lazily walked to an loosely shut window in the void hallway, taking advantage of the solitude. It was still raining out.

Gazing downward from the black sky, she looked towards the ground two stories down. She could easily jump the distance if she had been in better condition. It seems Temari had been correct when she told Tenten they stuck her with tranquilizer every day. Her hand rose to the sore red spot on her neck that had been getting redder and more painful with each stick.

Luckily, she had gotten used to the side effect of feeling unable to move excessively and found doing her duties slightly easier. To avoid swelling and adding any further discomfort, the withdrew her hand from the small red prick. She focused her attention once again to the glass window. She noticed the edge was cracked open slightly.

She pushed slightly on the window's smooth surface. If creaked ajar slightly. She pushed again, more boldly, and the window creaked open. The door swung crookedly on it's rusted hinges sideways outward. Tenten placed both hands on the windowsill and gingerly peeked her head outward.

Tenten observed the way the roof had been built kept and rain from pelting her in the face. Luckily, the rain was also falling straight downward so none got inside. Closing her chocolate eyes, she inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of fresh air.

"Such a dreary day out," she mumbled as if to start a conversation with herself.

Despite herself, she began to let her mind wander freely from this dark ominous prison she was held captive in.

"I wonder…" she muttered, "…what Neji and Lee are doing…"

Her eyes slowly opened once more as she began to feel a lump grow in the midst of her dry throat. Her eyes began to sting from forcing herself to swallow the lump, along with a few tears.

Where they even looking for her? Did they even know she was gone? Of course they did. She must have had to be gone from Konoha for at least four days now. Surly they would notice her absence and come looking? Certainly they would come to her rescue…

But then again, it had been four whole days with no sign of any of her teammates nor any rescue-search teams. Were they lost somewhere? Had they given up hope? All this rain would make it extremely difficult to follow anyone's tracks.

Her teammates were smart, though. Perhaps she had left them some sort of clues at the place of her capture. She rubbed her swollen eyes once more. What had happened that night? Everything seemed like nothing but a blur to her. She couldn't remember a thing about that night.

She had come here pretty roughed up, though. She remembered the many scratches and bruises on her teammates as well. This made her conclude she must have put up some sort of fight. Making the hints of a struggle left behind where she was captured would give her teammates some sort of lead.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sounds of people approaching. She turned her head to see Temari and Hinata walking towards her. Hinata had a large bucket in her hands, Temari held another. The handle grasped in her hand swung loosely, splattering small droplets of soapy water on the wooden floor.

Temari had been in the middle of telling Hinata something, in which Tenten could only graps a few words like "fan" and "wind". She smiled softly as her comrades dropped the buckets on the ground at their feet.

"Sorry it took awhile, Tenten." Temari said while wiping a few drops of sudsy water off of her arm and onto her dampening apron. "We had to go to the back room because the sink in the hall closet isn't working."

"Isokay," Tenten mumbled as a response. Hinata got to her knees and dipped a rag in the soapy water.

"You sure have been working diligently today," Temari observed with a yawn and a stretched. Hinata glanced up slightly.

"If I work hard," she muttered quietly while going back to work. "then I can drown out what is going on around me,"

An ominous feeling of discomfort shot through Tenten's gut. Poor Hinata had it just as bad as her, and she was trying to ignore the bad situation by keeping herself busy. Tenten knelt down by her milky-eyed friend. Perhaps, she should spend less time think negatively about her teammates and more time doing something productive. Like, finding a way home, for example.

Temari draped her rag halfway out of her apron pocket and turned to face the end of the hallway. Tenten looked up at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Someone's coming down the hall," the tall sand kunoichi replied plainly. Sure enough, a few seconds later Tenten saw the shadow of someone turning around the corner. Tenten stood up next to Temari; Hinata stayed crouched down and acted as if she hadn't even noticed. They saw a man begin to walk down the hallway towards them.

Temari took a step forward,

"Sir, this hallway has been blocked off. We're cleaning it now. If you'd like, I can get an attendant to show you to—"

The man came closer and cut her off.

"—Shut up, I work here." He snapped.

Temari stopped moving and tried to refrain from sending him a nasty look. She didn't try hard enough, though. The man ignored her and scanned the three girls.

"Are you three cleaning this floor yourself?" He demanded.

Without turning to face him, Temari said flatly,

"No, just this hallway. There are at least four more on this floor."

He grunted and nodded, though Tenten thought it looked as if his mind were elsewhere. Suddenly, his dark green eyes flashed in her direction. Tenten's spine stiffened as she struggled to keep from moving.

He continued to stare for a moment before shaking his head and facing the three of them,

"We have a customer." He said tonelessly.

Tenten glanced apprehensively towards Temari, who had begun to show signs of discomfort. Temari slowly turned and had opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off again by the man.

"He gave us a specific description on the kind of girl he wanted," He paused a moment to let out a cough.

"I can do it," Temari stated firmly.

He shook her off with his hand. Tenten felt a fear grow in the pit of her stomach as the man looked in her general direction. Tenten was still as he took a step towards her.

Her eye's widened in shock and horror as the man pointed to not her, but the crouched and still Hinata and said,

"You."

Hinata froze.

"And shut that fuckin' window on your way out, it's bloody freezing in here."

**peachpit:** Review please! Reviews keep me going!


	5. A Guest

**peachpit:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had some things going on. In responce to the mighty mighty m, This story is fairly long, and beleive it or not, I have cooked up a semi-exceptible excuse for this. However, I do ask that you read with an open mind, just for fanfiction's sake.

**Naruto:** SHAME ON YOU! YOU SLOW UPDATER!

**peachpit**: _Gomen..._;.;

A set of terrified opaque eyes stared dead set on the wooden floor. Tenten opened her mouth to protest, but the man's death glare made her reconsider starting trouble. He turned and grabbed Hinata's trembling wrist.

"Now come along quickly, and you both get back to work!" He barked. Hinata could only allow herself to be dragged down the hall and out of sight. Tenten's heart sunk as she saw the pleading look on Hinata's face before disappearing around the hall. An ominous silence tantalized the room for a moment.

Tenten's head sunk. They _had _to get out of this place. She turned her eyes solemnly towards the open window. Where were her teammates?

Temari had finally decided to let Tenten in on how the system worked. After continuing their work shortly after Hinata had been taken off, Temari hesitantly brought the subject up.

"Tenten, do you know how a brothel works?"

Tenten stopped wiping the wooden floor and thought a moment.

"No," she admitted finally.

Temari sighed. That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. Tenten waited expectantly; She was still on her knees and leaning on her palms which held her rag.

"Well," Temari said as she draped her rag over her apron pocket. "I'm sure every brothel is different, but this one uses a catalogue system." Temari paused.

Tenten blinked.

Sighing, the blonde kunoichi continued, "Well, if you remember when you first came here, someone took pictures of you and asked for your name and stuff, right?"

Tenten nodded.

"Okay," Temari began again, "Well, all of that information was recorded into a catalogue. You see, the customer picks out what he wants specifically, or just gives us a price he's willing to pay."

There was a short beat.

"How…" Tenten ventured. "…do they determine someone's…er…price?"

Temari thought a moment.

"I guess on looks and build and…other stuff." She shrugged.

Tenten nodded and silently turned her attention back to the floor. After a moment's pause, she finally broke the silence.

"Will Hinata be alright?"

Temari slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Tenten met Temari's reassuringly sympathetic gaze.

No more words were exchanged between the two as they finished their work for the rest of the day; but an uncomfortable thought chewed mercilessly in the back of Tenten's already troubled mind.

How much had they priced _her _for?

* * *

The rain kept falling. Kankuro frowned. All this time and still no luck. Shaking his head, he jumped forward onto a large branch. The weather was horrible. He squinted his already slit-like eyes. He couldn't see a thing. 

"Damn it all," he muttered begrudgingly under his hot breath.

He was in desperate need of civilization. His body was weak and his clothes were rank. The heavy weight of fatigue hung on his sore muscles.

Jumping down, his sore feet met the soggy earth. He took a few exhausted steps before grasping the low branch of a tree for support. He needed somewhere to rest, and something warm to eat. With all this rain, he wasn't even granted a fire.

Kankuro pulled his cap off and wiped the sticky beads of sweat from the back of his neck. However, when he lifted his head back up, a curious sight was before him.

_A light?_

_In the forest?_

He rubbed his eyes.

That wasn't just a light.

_There was a building attached to it!_

Quickly, he threw his cap back on and thanked his lucky stars for such good fortune. However, when he came to the gate, his ninjistic senses came back and he halted. He was being stupid. He could be walking into a trap, he was in foreign country after all.

Glancing around for any sign of a threat, his eyes fell upon a sign.

_"Konohagakure Blackwood Inn" _

There was more, but it was illegible. Kankuro could barely make out the words _"bed and breakfast"_

A cattish grin spread across his face. He knew what those two words meant, and it had been exactly what he had been looking for. Without thinking twice, he pushed open the gate and made his way to the entrance.

* * *

"Tenten, hand me that bucket, will you?" Temari asked as she stood up and brushed herself off. Tenten complied before getting up herself. 

"We're all done for today, all the halls are done. Let's go check out."

Tenten followed Temari, carrying an empty bucket in her hand. As they walked down the hall, Tenten spotted the restroom.

"Temari, would you mind taking mine and going on ahead? I have to go, I'll catch up." The blonde sand-nin nodded and continued down her way until she was out of sight.

Tenten hastily made her way the bathroom. After relieving herself, she took a drink from the seemingly ancient rusting sink. The brunette kunoichi splashed a few waves of cool liquid onto her heating face. It felt cool and refreshing, like a cool breeze on the beach.

Suddenly her ears perked up. Was that voices she heard? She poked her head outside of the door. There were two men standing at the front counter.

The first one Tenten recognized as Lucas, the tiny rat-like man he was. She felt the immature urge to stick her tongue out at him, but she managed to refrain. The second man was slightly taller, and was almost completely dressed in black. He looked completely filthy as well. Bits of the outside was sticking to his damp clothes, and a slight stench of sweat and dirt drifted over to her.

His dirty blonde hair hung messily on top of his head like a mop. It was definitely hat-hair, Tenten guessed. Sure enough, in his hand was clutched a small mess of black; Tenten could only assume it was his hat. At first she thought she saw a glint of silver in it, but was quickly distracted by the large oblong object he had draped across his back.

_"What on earth is that?" _She wondered.

"So, you said one room for the night. Would you like to look at the…_room catalogue_?" Tenten caught the conversation as Lucas began speaking.

"Uh, no. That's alright. Just give me the best I can get for this," The second man said as he dumped some silver into Lucas's hand. He observed it before finally saying,

"Alright, this is good. I'll get someone to show you to your room."

It was that moment Tenten picked the worst possible time to sneeze.

Lucas looked up.

"Ah, Miss Linlin, will you show our guest to Room 305?"

Tenten froze and stood up bolt right. She didn't even bother correcting the man of her name before nervously cursing herself inwardly for making herself noticed.

He grew impatient.

"Hurry up, don't keep him waiting."

Tenten had to suppress the urge to jump on him like a tiger and rip out his colon. She was reminded of her position when she felt the sharp jolt of pain in her neck.

"Um, right this way…_sir_." She managed. The stinky man followed her down the hall.

As Tenten almost robotically made her way down the hall, she couldn't help but feel a pang of discomfort coming from this stranger following her. She paused when she came the stairs.

"It's on the third floor, sir." She said.

"Well, I kind of figured that when he said Room **3**05."

The pang quickly turned to anger.

_What a jerk!_

"What I meant was…" She said, struggling to keep her cool. "…that, fi you have any luggage you don't want to carry up the stairs, I'm supposed to do it for you."

He shook his head. Tenten was relieved. Like hell she wanted to carry this guy's crap for him. As she struggled to maintain a clam stride, she began walking up the flight of stairs.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally got to the room. She groped blindly in her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and began looking for the correct one.

After clumsily opening in the door, she stood to the side and waited.

He didn't move.

She waited some more.

He didn't move.

"…_well_?" she asked, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. He looked at her with dull eyes.

"…aren't you gonna give me a spare key?" He asked,

Tenten's face turned red with embarrassment. Fiddling with the keys, she located the spare and handed it to him.

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yeah, bringing in some extra pillows." He said as he made his way into the room.

peachpit

"_Anything else_? Your slippers in and a pipe, maybe?" She muttered, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, actually that sound pretty good. Bring that up, too." He said with a sick grin.

_Was he making fun of her?_

She didn't even know the guy and he already pissed her off.

Scornfully, Tenten stormed down the stairs to the closet where they kept the pillows.

**peachpit:** Thank you for sticking with me this far. I am determined to finish this story, I beleive the way I have it planned, it's going to be 18 chapters...;

**Naruto:** R& R, reviews keep her going!

* * *

**peachpit:** OH! And I've discovored this convient line thing! XD 


	6. The Job

**peachpit:** This story is not dead. I have had serious family problems and it was put on haitus. Sorry guys. This is a veerryyy short chapter. Forgive me.

* * *

Gaara was not pleased.

His hand sat motionlessly on his desk. Unblinking eyes stared blankly at a mess of papers and documents Gaara hadn't even bothered to look at yet. It had been exactly six and a half days since he had sent his older brother on a rescue mission for their sister. Solemnly, he stood up and turned to look out the window, down onto his village.

Perhaps he was dead. That was possible. Possibly they bother were. Kankuro and Temari, that is. Gaara pondered momentarily on the thought of sending more jounin or if he should continue to wait. Kankuro did, after all, practically beg Gaara to trust him with this mission.

Closing a set of icy eyes, Gaara exhaled deeply and decided it would be best to take the rest of the day off.

* * *

The cold tile under Tenten's feet made her shiver slightly. She stepped into the shower after hastily removing her clothing; Having been instructed after giving the rude guest's pillows to get in the shower, she could not help but shake violently.

_Was this it?_

_Were they going to send her in that room to…_

Tenten shook her head. She had to get it together. She had to come up with some sort of plan…and fast. They timed everyone in the shower, and most likely there was someone waiting outside to give her instructions. Her chocolate eyes began darting furiously around the shower. As much as she would have liked to keep her composure, she was having a panic attack.

She would not be able to go through with this sort of thing. She considered herself lucky up until now, having been given only cleaning duty. She clenched her eyes shut. Being here, this would have been inevitable. She pressed her body against the side of the shower, trying to control her shaking. She couldn't do it…she had to get out of here…

A glint caught her eye.

_A razor?_

She blinked and, with quivering hands, picked up the shaving tool.

Girls here were aloud to use these, but they were taken and accounted for whenever they got out of the shower. Someone must have been lazy on their duty and not checked the girl who had previously used it. Tenten's eyes widened as a gleam of hope began forming in her mind.

Quickly, she snapped the handle of the plastic area and carefully pulled the razor out completely. Shutting off the shower, she hurriedly dried herself off and got dressed. As she stood in front of the cracking mirror, she formulated a plan. Surely they would search her clothes and such…

Her eyes fell on her hair ties lying on the counter.

_…Perhaps she could…_

* * *

Tenten smoothed the top of her bun carefully as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed. As she had expected, a man searched her before escorting her to the hallway with her assigned room. Taking a deep breath, she walked the way down the hallway by herself. After making sure no one was in sight, she, silently as possible, unlocked the door to her customer's room and slipped in.

To her surprise, the lights were off, and she could make out the lumpy shape of a human lying under the covers in the bed.

_"…is he…asleep?"_ Tenten thought silently.

Not letting her guard down, she took a few quiet steps forward. After a hiatus, she came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, sleeping. She quickly undid her hair, the razor she had hidden in the bun fell into her palm.

Clutching one end, she began taking apprehensive steps towards the bed. She was going to have to do this in one, swift, fluid motion. Make as little mess as possible.

Shaking, her hand slowly motioned to the hem of the blanket. On three, she would strike.

_One…_

_Two…_

_…thre--_

_"AHK!"_ Tenten cried. Before she could realize what had happened, she was lying on her stomach with her face being pushed into the pillows. She could barely move her head to the side to catch enough air. A strong, firm, hand was pinning her by the back of her head. She could feel another hand pinning her down by her wrist. A large weight was on her back.

_"…shit…"_ Tenten thought.

* * *

**peachpit: **I will try my best to update. I can't tmake any promises. I'm dealing with major problems involving the death of a family member and a friend abusing drugs.


End file.
